1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for a sampling rate increase and to a method for a sampling rate reduction.
2. Description of the Background Art
Signal processing according to telecommunications engineering is known. Primarily in communications technology, time-discrete processing requires sampling of telecommunication signals.
In telecommunications engineering, sampling rate conversion is often necessary. Here, first sample values at a first rate are converted into second sample values at a second rate.
Generally, the first sample values are spread by a first factor and then decimated by a second factor. In the signal resulting in the interim, interpolation occurs with a clock, inter alia, dependent on the spreading factor. It is a disadvantage in this case that this clock often cannot be made available primarily at high spreading factor values.
A method for reducing the sampling rate is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 7,236,110. The method disclosed therein, however, has the further disadvantage that the FIR filter (finite impulse response) used for realizing the method permits no degrees of freedom in the frequency response.